Lost In Time
by WizardDemigodGeek
Summary: Percy asked Annabeth to prom. What happens when she disappears? Is she really gone? Mortal AU, Percabeth and other canon parings. Rated T cause I'm paranoid. No lemons. Please R&R!


**Hey there! I was thinking about story ideas and I came up with this one! Please review if you like it! Just reading it doesn't help me! Tell me what you think! FYI, if I get things wrong about high school, just know I don't know the American system.**

 **To users who are confused, like godgirl13, please pm me or turn on your pm so you can talk to me about what you are unsure about.**

 **Without further ado, here is the story!**

Percy stood in front of the mirror, adjusting his tie. He took a deep breath in the mirror, then exhaled, trying to keep his mouth nerves in check. 10 days ago, he had asked his best friend since preschool, Annabeth Chase, to be his girlfriend and date to the prom, and she had said yes. He secretly had a crush on her since 2nd grade. He loved her beautiful blonde princess curls, her grey eyes that looked like they could see into your soul, and he loved how smart she was. She always knew the answer to everything, and Percy loved that.

He heard his mom call, "Percy! You have to leave now if you want to pick Annabeth up and arrive on time!"

"Coming mom!"

Percy ran out his bedroom and saw his mom waiting in the kitchen. She looked like she was going to cry.

Percy ran towards her. "Mom, are you okay? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

She reached up and dried her eyes with her sleeve. "I'm alright Percy. It's just you are all grown up now. Look at you! I have to look up at you!"

Percy gave her the biggest hug he could. "Mom, I'm still your Percy. Yesterday I was whining about wanting a dolphin stuffed animal. I'm still a child at heart."

His mom sniffed and giggled. "Of course. Now go get em, tiger! You need to go get Annabeth!"

"Ok, ok! I'm going! Bye mom!" Percy said as he ran out the door of his apartment. He hurriedly ran downstairs and went to go get his car. He got in, and drove faster than he had ever driven before.

He arrived at Annabeth's house, and ran out the car. He sped up the steps, fixed his tie, and rang the doorbell.

Annabeth's father, Fredrick, opened the door. "Ah, Percy! I see you are here to pick Annabeth up!" He reached out his hand for a handshake. Percy shook his hand, and stepped in.

"Annabeth! Percy is hear to pick you up!"

"Coming!" Annabeth's voice shouted from upstairs.

Within a minute, Annabeth came downstairs. She was wearing a beautiful grey gown. The thing that was beautiful about it was how simple it was. It was very plain, but made Annabeth look beautiful.

Annabeth's father looked like he would cry.

"Aw, dad! You don't need to cry!" She said, as she gave him a hug.

She then turned to Percy. He bowed as a joke, and she laughed and hit him playfully.

"Come on! Let's get to the prom!" Annabeth said.

"No funny business, you two!" Annabeth's dad said as he opened the door.

"Daaaad!"

Percy closed the door behind them. "Ready to go to prom, milady?"

Annabeth curtsied while giggling. "Of course, my prince."

They ran off to Percy's car, and drove to the prom, with Percy singing Queen songs terribly and Annabeth hitting him.

They finally arrived at the prom. They got out of the car, and started heading to the gym, when Annabeth stopped.

"Wait here. I'm going to run to the vending machine down the hall. I feel like some chips. Do you want anything?" She asked him.

"If they had snickers, that would be awesome!" Percy said as he reached into his pocket, handing Annabeth the money.

"I'll be right back!" She shouted as she rounded the corner.

Percy decided to go to the washroom quickly. He walked in, and saw that there was toilet paper thrown everywhere, and everything was plugged. He sighed, and looked in the mirror. He stared at his reflection, thinking about how awesome tonight would be. It was his and Annabeth's first official date.

He thought about her for a minute, when suddenly he heard a crash.

Percy ran outside the bathroom, and down the hall towards the vending machine. He saw utter chaos.

The water fountain was spewing water, the vending machine was on the floor, and there was ceiling tiles missing. The posters on the wall were ripped, and the lights were flickering.

"Annabeth!" He screamed desperately. No response.

"Annabeth!" He yelled as he started to run.

"Annabeth!" He shouted as he sprinted through the school.

"Annabeth!"

"Annabeth!"

"Annabeth, please!"

"Annabeth, where are you?!"

"ANNABETH!"

15 YEARS LATER

"Daddy, the doorbell rang!"

Percy ran downstairs as he heard his daughter, Annie, shout something.

"What, sweetheart?"

She pointed at the door, her mouth full of toast. "The doorbell!"

He kissed her on the head and ran to the door. He had adopted Annie from an orphanage 5 years ago. He was looking to adopt, and once he saw her blonde curls, and her name, he knew he had to adopt her.

Percy had tried dating, but ever since Annabeth disappeared, no one came even close to her.

That night still haunted him. He remembered the sirens. He remembered the police questioning him. He remembered seeing Fredrick in the police station, crying with his face in his hands. He remembered going home and crying for hours about her.

He thought about her everyday. He still didn't know what happened.

He went up to the door and pulled it open. He almost fainted when he saw who was there.

It was someone holding a phone book, their finger stuck in a page. It was someone wearing a tattered grey dress. It was someone with dirt, cuts, and blood all over there face. It was someone with messy, blonde curls filled with dirt.

It was Annabeth Chase.

It was Annabeth Chase, the girl Percy lost all those years ago.

It was Annabeth Chase, wearing the same outfit as she did the last time he saw her.

It was Annabeth Chase, but she was still seventeen.

"Percy?"

 **Please R &R what you think! If this does well it will become a story!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~White**


End file.
